wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Guzzler
The Grim Guzzler is located deep inside Blackrock Depths. It is part of Shadowforge City, and lies just beyond the Manufactory and before the Chamber of Enchantment. The tavern is a large two-level area filled with mostly inebriated patrons. These patrons should remain neutral to adventurers unless they are aggravated. There are also several named NPCs in the Grim Guzzler: * is a succubus barmaid who secretly loves Private Rocknot. * at the bar sells a few interesting items, including rare recipes. * the golem broods in a corner. He acts as a bouncer if the crowd gets too rowdy. * has been known to frequent this place. * might also be found if his illicit Thunderbrew Lager kegs are disturbed. * of the Thorium Brotherhood offers turn-in quests to increase reputation, as well as the sale of special high-level patterns earned from that reputation. * is a raging drunk who might just be the key to passing into the next area of Blackrock Depths. NPCs added after the 2.4.3 patch: * is a S4 arena vendor * and are working for and and they will tell you that L80ETC will come and play every night at 20:00 server time * L80ETC also comes every night at 8 and play their song Power of the Horde * A is available near Plugger Spazzring. Speak to him to access his new concoction: * is a dwarf present only during Brewfest holiday. * is a Dark Iron dwarf present only during Brewfest holiday. The Rear Door At the rear of the upper level of the bar there is a door that leads to other parts of the Blackrock Depths. Plugger Spazzring holds the which opens this door. Unfortunately, if you kill Plugger to get the key, it will aggro the bar patrons and if you steal the key (pickpocketing), Plugger will notice, stop serving drinks and aggro the bar patrons also. Another way to get wiped by all those mobs is stealing an ale or some food. This will cause to discover you and turn the patrons on the room hostile to you. However there are at least three other ways to get this door open more or less safely: # Have Mistress Nagmara open the door: ## If you completed the quest for Mistress Nagmara prior to it being removed from the game, you can speak with Mistress Nagmara and she will call Private Rocknot over, open the door, and exit with Rocknot. # Get Private Rocknot to blow the door open and kill Phalanx. ## Purchase 6 s from Plugger Spazzring (don't take them from nearby tables, this may aggro bar patrons). ## Speak to Private Rocknot directly across the room from Plugger. ## Give him 2 Mugs. ## Speak to Private Rocknot again and give him 2 more Mugs. ## Speak to Private Rocknot again and give him 2 more Mugs (that's 3 times, 6 mugs). ## He will say "Ah, hits the spot!" and then will start walking towards the kegs. ## Move to the closed door and be ready. Phalanx will turn aggro as soon as Rocknot knocks the tap off of the last keg in the line. ## The tap will fly towards the bar door, breaking it open. Run through the door, immediately turn left and go only halfway down the ramp. Phalanx will run to the broken door and turn in to a mob, claiming property damage. ## The rest of the bar will not aggro if you kill Phalanx on the ramp outside. If you try to kill him in the bar, you will aggro them. ## Go through the door. ##: WARNING : Phalanx does knock back so be sure to be in a safe position not fall down. #Killing some of the patrons brings additional "security" and they open, but block the door. Killing them gives access to the areas beyond the door. References Category:Dark Iron dwarves Category:Dwarf territories Category:Taverns